


23:00

by colberry



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mutually Unrequited, No Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:42:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colberry/pseuds/colberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoi’s nose brushes against his, foreheads almost knocking together, and Ruki refuses to be swallowed.</p><p>Or:  the one where they both settle for second-best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	23:00

It was hot.  
   
Unbearably hot.  
   
The sickening heat of night clung to his every curve like dripping molasses.  Hair mussed in wet tangles, auburn strands licking his forehead, Ruki couldn’t get enough air – not with Aoi _right there, breathing_.   
   
Sweat glistening in shades of navy and silver, Aoi was desperate to lick every bead from the younger’s skin to moisten his parched tongue.  The vocalist’s nails were clawing into his back and _damn_ , _it was way too hot to be doing this_.  
   
"Fucking lazy ass.  I’m not made of goddamn glass _.._ ”  
   
Aoi growled, pointed teeth gnashing, and fingers tangling themselves in brunet tresses, knotting every root painfully tight so he could hear him gasp and feel the smaller man squirm deliciously, as he snapped his hips harder.  _Harder_.  
   
Black eyes molten and fire-laced with lust, he spat out, "This isn't for _you_."  
   
Another thrust and yowl. "This is for _me_ being unstated for over half a year and _you_ being the only available cock around for miles." He smirked ruefully even though his eyes flickered with _something_ as he thrust in deeper.  Raven hair plastered slick with sweat framing his flushed face, Aoi let a shiver roll down his spine when Ruki snarled into his ear, hot breaths fanning his neck with each disgusted syllable.  
   
"And _you're_ just a compromise."  
   
Perfectly groomed nails raked across the elder’s skin and Aoi hissed as he felt his sweat mix with crimson rivulets.  The guitarist smashed his mouth onto Ruki’s hard with a black sneer; teeth clashing and lips bruising.  It hurt, so good-wrong-wonderful – so horrible and restless.  Aoi let the shorter man wrap his alabaster legs around his torso, letting Ruki strangle him and maybe even kill him.  He smiled manically as he tugged at his bottom lip until he could taste the metallic beauty smear across his panting mouth.  
   
Ruki reached up and fisted a handful of his midnight-tousled hair, desperate to hold onto _something_ as he felt himself break apart, force-fed to oblivion.  This wasn’t what he _wanted, goddammit –_ he couldn’t pretend, couldn’t bring the image of blonde hair and dark brown eyes in front of those burning coals that were filled with hate and lust and fire ( _and some twisted sort of love_ ).  Ruki gasped as Aoi buried his head into the crook of his neck, nipping harshly at tender flesh, and he could feel the elder smirk at his shudder.  
   
"I _love_ it when you talk dirty to me, Ruki- _chan_."  
   
Aoi’s nose brushed against his, foreheads almost knocking together, and Ruki refused to be swallowed – refused to get caught in the sliver of light that breathed in those noir abysses, "You're a quick fuck. That's all you'll ever be, fucking bastard."  
   
Aoi laughed, the sound bitter as he leaned in further, foreheads now locked together and their breath mingling.   
   
"So what if I am?  All this means is that your handsome little _Reita-kun_ told you 'no'."  
   
Ruki kissed him roughly – more biting than actual tongue involved, desperate to hide the _ache_ with a snarl.  
   
But he couldn’t hide the quick pants, the soft mewl when Aoi began to stroke him with callused fingers just as he whispered hotly, desperately:  
   
 _“Pathetic fuck.”_  
   
Aoi snorted, a dark glint to his piercing eyes, and tightened his grip upon Ruki’s swollen cock.  
   
"And unlike Reita, I'm a gentleman – "  
   
Ruki threw his head back, exposing a delicate throat to slice and paint red.  
   
"– And never leave my damsels in distress."


End file.
